Stereophonic sound reproduction involves encoding and reproducing signals containing spatial properties of a sound field using two or more loudspeakers. Stereophonic sound enables a listener to perceive a spatial sense in the sound field. In a typical stereophonic sound reproduction system, two “in field” loudspeakers positioned at fixed locations in the listening field convert a stereo signal into sound waves. The sound waves from each in field loudspeaker propagate through space towards both ears of a listener at an optimal listening region to create an impression of sound heard from various directions within the sound field. However, stereophonic sound reproduction results in one optimal listening region which is unsuitable for multiple listeners at different locations, or fails to accommodate listener movement.